The present invention relates to a manifolding book and similar manifolding articles.
Manifolding books are generally known in the art. Some manifolding books are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,772,035, 1,247,233 and others. Manifolding books include a plurality of leaves which are connected with one another by a binding. Various types of leaves and bindings are known. It is to be understood that further modifications of manifolding books are desirable to increase their attractiveness, convenience and versatility.